While there are new optical systems for persons with visual impairments appearing on the market, these new advances (like the Honeybee Lens and Horizon Lens in Figs. 1 & 2) concentrate on the optical and functional properties of the system with minor concern given to their appearance. The most common reason for rejection or under utilization of optical aids is due to their appearance. In Phase I of this project design of cosmetically acceptable telescopic aids will be pursued. The designs will lead to the development of an experimental model of behind the lens optics utilizing the keplarin and galilean folded optics concept and unique combinations of lenses, prisms and mirrors. This concept will also be utilized to address the next largest problem in low vision - reduced peripheral fields. An experimental model of a minifying system will also be developed. Prototypes will be field tested with clinic populations in phase II. By including cosmetic considerations in the design of telescopes, it is anticipated that a greater number of visually-impaired persons will use telescopes. Through increased level of usage these people will enjoy an optimum level of utilization of residual vision and become more active and productive.